El Recuerdo Feliz de Shingetsu
by takedigi
Summary: Todos sabemos la amistad de Yuma y Shingetsu. Pero ¿y la amistad de Shingetsu y Kotori? Se revelará en el presente una historia del pasado, al igual que se fortalecerá los lazos de amistad entre ellos. ¿Tendrá Vector un recuerdo por el que merezca sentir felicidad de ser Shingetsu? Advertencia: Nombres y palabras japonesas.


**Hola a todos. Esta es mi primera historia de Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, y mi proyecto más largo hasta el momento. Siempre me ha encantado La historia y los duelos de esta serie. Me gusta los lazos de amistad que consigue Yuma, el no rendirse, su Kattobingu, y me encantó la historia de Shingetsu/Vector.**

 **Aclaraciones. Esta es historia es de amistad. Con un poco de amor (no yaoi) y que no soy bueno al describir duelos. Aviso porque describiré un duelo y no estoy seguro de haberlo hecho bien. Pero admito que me han encantado sus duelos con su banda sonora desde que vi el primer capítulo.**

Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal no me pertenece. Es del Studio Gallop, emitida en la cadena TV Tokio y basada en la historia original de Yu-Gi-Oh.

 **EL RECUERDO FELIZ DE SHINGETSU**

Era un día tranquilo en Heartland City. Las clases habían acabado y como no había muchos deberes, Kotori y Vector decidieron ir con Yuma a su casa. Pero a mitad de camino Yuma recibió una llamada y se fue a la zona norte de la ciudad. Mientras se iba gritando al aire duelo, duelo, duelo, se quedaron a solas Kotori y Vector. Decidieron dar un pequeño paseo mientras el sol empezaba a ponerse.

 **Vector** : qué raro.

 **Kotori** : ¿el qué?

 **Vector** : Yuma ha ido a la zona norte de heartland city para hacer duelos hoy.

 **Kotori** : ¿Yuma haciendo duelos es raro? Me sorprendes, ya deberías de saber cómo es el. Duelos por aquí, duelos por allá. ¿O es que te sientes triste de que no te haya invitado, "Shingetsu-kun"?

 **Vector** : no me llames así. Llámame Vector. Que aunque haya aceptado mi personalidad como Shingetsu eso no cambia que sea Vector.

 **Kotori** : pero Yuma sigue llamando a Nash por su mote Shark y a Merag-san la llama Rio.

 **Vector** : ¿Qué llama a Merag-san por su nombre solo? Pero si hasta hace poco la llamaba hermana de Shark. ¿Cómo se….?

 **Kotori** : vaya, alguien está celoso.

 **Vector** : N-no sé de qué m-me hablas. Ella y yo solo…

 **Kotori** : ¿siiiii?

 **Vector** : AAHHH. La conversación empezó por Yuma, porque me dijo que en esa zona nunca hay duelistas interesados por luchar. Por eso dije ese comentario. SOLO POR ESO.

El silencio cubrió el paisaje mientras paseaban hasta que Kotori decidió romperlo confiando en lo que iba a decir.

 **Kotori** : jeje. De verdad que has cambiado mucho.

 **Vector** : ¿cómo?

 **Kotori** : antes como Shingetsu eras tímido y muy enérgico (aunque aún lo sigues) y después como Vector eras un sádico y un bromista.

 **Vector** : sádico lo admito, ¿pero bromista?

 **Kotori** : y ahora eres la mezcla de ambos, claro está sin ese lado maligno. Es increíble Yuma ¿verdad? Creyó en ti hasta al final. Mientras que nosotros….

 **Vector** : nadie en su sano juicio habría vuelto a creer en mí cuando encima me burlaba como Shingetsu y fingí arrepentimiento. Lo que pasa es que Yuma es un tonto de los pies a la cabeza.

 **Kotori** :…..

 **Vector** : pero me alegra que se convirtiera en mi amigo.

 **Kotori** : Vector.

Kotori sabía que para Vector revelar sin problemas sus sentimientos por sus amigos era algo nuevo. Solo necesitaba un tiempo pensaba. A fin de cuentas, estuvo siglos siendo un ser malvado manipulado.

 **Vector** : cambiando de tema, ¿aún no le has pedido salir?, ¿o esperas que te lo pida él?

 **Kotori** : ¿eh? No sé de qué me hablas.

 **Vector** : que tierno fue a la luz de la luna ese bonito y dulce….

PUM. De golpe Vector cayó al suelo del golpe que le dio Kotori en toda la cara (al estilo cómico) para que no dijera el final de esa frase.

 **Vector** : ay ay ay ay. Eso duele.

 **Kotori** : espía, pervertido, y pensar que te declaraste a…

 **Vector** : NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVED A DECIRLO.

….

 **Vector y Kotori** : Jajajajaja.

 **Vector** : es divertido estar con todos. Nunca pensé en vivir estos momentos.

 **Kotori** : cuando separas los ideales y obligaciones de cada uno, todos podemos ser amigos. Porque si los mezclas en todo momento, pueden producir disputas sin sentido.

 **Vector** : es verdad.

 **Kotori** : …me acabo de acordar de algo.

 **Vector** : ¿de qué?

 **Kotori** : del evento de la fiesta.

 **Vector** : ahhhhhh. Cierto, aunque fue cuando yo…

 **Kotori** : pero al final resultó un recuerdo importante, y seguro que tú lo sentiste en ese momento y después de que volviste con nosotros. ¿No es así?

 **Vector** : … Si, nunca olvidaré ese recuerdo.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Un día por la mañana, en el que todos tenían que ir a clase, Yuma seguía corriendo pensando en llegar antes que Tetsuo para ganar la carrera que siempre tenían ambos al ir a clase. Solo que esta vez, Yuma iba por otro camino en el que no estaba su amigo. Hasta que un conocido chico apareció detrás suya.

 **Shingetsu** : Yuma-kun!

 **Yuma** : Shingetsu, ¿cómo estás?

 **Shingetsu** : bien, con energía para todo el día y en ayudarte en lo que necesites.

 **Yuma** : no necesitas esforzarte.

 **Shingetsu** : Si. Yokare to Omotte.

 **Kotori** : Buenos días.

 **Shingetsu** : buenos días, Kotori-san.

 **Yuma** : eh, Kotori. ¿Al final irás a la tienda que te recomendé para buscar cartas?

 **Kotori** : aun estoy pensando qué tipo de baraja voy a tener.

 **Shingetsu** : veo que Kotori-san se está esforzando para entrar en el mundo de los Duel Monsters.

 **Kotori** : es divertido veros jugar a todos, pero es cierto que me gustaría participar a mí también. Aunque empiece mal por ser novata.

 **Shingetsu** : no te preocupes, como jugador novato que soy te puedo decir que caerás muchas veces al principio.

 **Yuma** : eso no es para estar orgulloso.

 **Shingetsu** : ¿ah no? Yokare to Omotte.

 **Yuma** : por cierto Shingetsu.

 **Shingetsu** : ¿qué, Yuma-kun?

 **Yuma** : ¿por qué siempre dices Yokare to Omotte?

 **Shingetsu** : ah, sobre eso.

 **Kotori** : Yuma, no eres tú quien para preguntar, sobre todo con tu Kattobingu.

 **Yuma** : eehh.

 **Shingetsu** : jajajaja. Cierto, pero sobre eso es algo natural para mí, no sabría decirte por qué. De todas formas seguiré esforzándome. Yokare to Omotte.

 **Yuma** : ya veo.

 **Astral** : observación numero 23. Los humanos tienen frases que usan sin saber su significado mientras que otros las gritan a los cuatro vientos.

 **Yuma** : oye, Astral ¿Quién grita a los cuatro vientos?

 **Shingetsu** : ¿Está hablando Astral?

 **Kotori** : sí, pero solo haciendo una crítica constructiva a Yuma-kun y de su frase.

 **Yuma** : no importa. A ver quien llega primero a clase. Kattobingu Da Ore!

 **Shingetsu y Kotori** : como dijo Astral.

…..

 _ **Interrupción del Flashback.**_

 **Vector** : cierto que eso es típico de Yuma-kun.

 **Kotori** : Aja. Has dicho "Yuma-kun" admítelo, te sigue gustando llamándonos como antes.

 **Vector** : no es verdad.

 **Kotori** : que sí

 **Vector** : no es verdad.

 **Kotori** : que sí ... Y pensar que el significado de tu frase en ese momento como después resultase ser cierto...

 **Vector** : Sí. Supongo que inconscientemente revelé detalles que ni yo mismo recordaba.

 **Kotori** : y luego en la escuela….

 _ **Reinicio del Flashback.**_

DING-DONG

Acababa de terminar la última clase antes del recreo, para alivio de muchos alumnos, mientras que los profesores se preparaban para las próximas clases. En una clase en concreto….

 **Yuma** : por fin. Ya terminó la clase. Qué cantidad de historia nos han dado.

 **Kotori** : ¿y qué esperabas? Por algo se llama la asignatura, Historia. A ver si sigues un poco más la clase, Yuma.

 **Shingetsu** : bueno, Ukyo-sensei ya se ha ido, por lo que ahora voy a ayudar a los que están fuera. Hoy y mañana voy a esforzarme al súper máximo para ayudaros.

 **Yuma** : ¿aún sigues con eso? Llevas toda la semana buscando a gente para ayudarlos. Relájate un poco.

 **Shingetsu** : esta semana quiero esforzarme más que los demás días, quiero ayudar en lo que se necesites.

 **Kotori** : seguro que si trabajas en algo de atención al público, encajarías perfectamente. Pero ¿por qué quieres esta semana ayudarnos más de lo que sueles hacer?

 **Shingetsu** : es mi instinto. Me dice que debo hacerlo. Además me gusta hacerlo. Yokare to Omotte.

 **Yuma** : En fin, por mi parte voy a buscar a Tetsuo a ver si quiere un duelo.

 **Kotori** : pues yo voy a ver a Ukyo-Sensei para preguntarle una duda.

 **Shingetsu** : Es verdad. En estas dos semanas dan información de las carreras a todos los alumnos.

 **Yuma** : pero si aún falta unos años. No hay prisa, Kotori.

 **Kotori** : Yo solo voy a informarme. Quiero saber las posibilidades que hay, nada más. Nos vemos más tarde

 **Shingetsu y Yuma** : bye, bye.

...

Kotori se dirigió sin prisa a la sala de profesores. Por el camino veía a muchos alumnos pensando en que hacer en el recreo. Algunos ya hablaban de hacer duelos. Entonces llamó a la puerta para entrar.

 **Kotori** : Con permiso.

 **Ukyo-sensei** : ah, hola Mizuki-san. Pasa. ¿Es para coger las sugerencias de las carreras?

 **Kotori** : sí. Cuando dijo que podíamos buscarle para recoger sugerencias no pude esperar.

 **Ukyo-sensei** : me alegra ver que mis alumnos se lo toman en serio. Espero que convenzas a Tsukumo-san de que venga cuanto antes.

 **Kotori** : sí, me encargaré de eso. Aunque le advierto que cuando venga preguntará "¿dónde está el que quiere un duelo contra mí?".

 **Kotori y Ukyo-sensei** : ... jajajajaja.

Cuando Kotori va a recoger las fichas que le interesan, se fija en una cartilla con la foto de Shingetsu. Entonces ve una fecha, que salvo el año, el día llega a ser mañana.

 **Kotori** : Sensei. Esta ficha en que sale Shingetsu-kun es...

 **Ukyo-sensei** : ahh. Cierto. Perdona, es que con los nuevos alumnos en poco tiempo, aún no se han ordenados sus fichas. Son muchos los nuevos en medio del curso este año, la verdad.

 **Kotori** : cierto. Con Alito y Girag, son muchas nuevas caras. Entonces, la fecha de esa ficha era...

 **Ukyo-sensei** : ah, pues es su fecha de nacimiento, no le digas a nadie el desorden que hay aquí. ¿Vale? Estoy ahora organizándolo todo.

 **Kotori** : no se preocupe. Bueno. Ya tengo las fichas para informarme. Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima clase.

 **Ukyo** : gracias, y recuerda. Procura no llegar tarde.

 **Kotori** : Entendido. Con permiso.

Mientras Kotori camina por el camino después de salir de la sala, se da cuenta de un detalle. Si esa era la fecha de nacimiento de Shingetsu, significaba que mañana será su cumpleaños.

 **Kotori** : siendo como es Shingetsu, seguro que lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro viento como, "para agradecer a todos mis amigos su amabilidad, mañana están bienvenidos a mi casa, Yokare to Omotte", o algo por el estilo. Pero, un momento... entonces... ¿no va a celebrar su cumpleaños? Tengo que hablar con él después de clase.

...

La clase ha terminado, y mientras todos van saliendo para ir a sus casas, Kotori retiene a Shingetsu, para sorpresa de Yuma.

 **Kotori** : tenemos que hablar un momento, Shingetsu-kun. Tú puedes irte tranquilo a casa Yuma.

 **Yuma** : oye, puedo ir sin problema a mi casa, además ¿Qué eso que quieres hablar con Shigentsu?

 **Kotori** : Eso no es asunto tuyo. Ahora vete (mientras le da una mirada de miedo a Yuma, que asusta a él y a Shingetsu).

 **Shingetsu** : vete tranquilo, Yuma-kun. Hablaré lo que tenga que hablar con Kotori-san. Nos vemos mañana.

 **Yuma** (con la piernas temblorosa): ah, sí. Pues nos vemos mañana. Pues nada. Hasta luego.

 **Astral** : observación numero 24. Las miradas aterradoras de las mujeres ahuyentan a los hombres, o en este caso a gente como Yuma.

 **Yuma** : ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Y deja de hacer observaciones sin sentido.

...

 **Shingetsu** : entonces, Kotori-san. ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? Me ha sorprendido un poco.

 **Kotori** : lo siento, pero mi pregunta es un poco privada. ¿Es cierto que tu cumpleaños es mañana?

 **Shingetsu** : Oooh. Eso, vaya. No lo había dicho nunca. Sí, mañana es mi cumpleaños. ¿Eso es todo?

 **Kotori** : ¿eso es todo? ¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho? ¿Es que no vas a celebrarlo? Es una fecha muy importante para ti. Y estamos aquí tus amigos, para lo que necesites.

 **Shingetsu** : ah equivocas. Si voy a celebrarlo. Verás, la forma que lo celebro la llevo haciendo toda la semana.

 **Kotori** : Espera ¿quieres decir que todas esas ayudas que das, son tu forma de celebrar tu cumpleaños?

 **Shingetsu** : exacto. Me encanta ayudar a la gente, en especial a vosotros, que os habéis vuelto mis amigos. Siempre lo he celebrado todos los años de esta forma. Así siento que hago algo bien.

 **Kotori** : pero….¿nunca has hecho una fiesta con tus amigos, los regalos, comer una tarta, celebrarlo con tus padres….?

 **Shingetsu** : Pues no. Pero no te preocupes. Si no te importa, no cuentes nada de esto, y no preguntes sobre mi familia. Tengo mis motivos, ¿me lo prometes?

Kotori vio por primera vez en los ojos de Shingetsu una emoción de miedo y preocupación. En ese momento supo que estaba a punto de cruzar una línea que no debía.

 **Kotori** :…vale. Siento si te he molestado.

 **Shingetsu** : No me has molestado. Y gracias.

 **Kotori** : … Pero no hagas locuras.

 **Shingetsu** : por supuesto que no. Yokare to Omotte.

 _ **Interrupción del flashback.**_

 **Vector** : siento que todo lo que te dije en ese momento y después fuera….

 **Kotori** : ¿mentira? ¿Todo sobre el cumpleaños? ¿Parte de tu actuación como humano para ganar nuestra amistad y acabar con Yuma y Astral?

Fue como si hubiesen caído un montón de rocas pesadas encima de Vector al escuchar esas palabras sinceras de su pasado.

 **Vector** : si… Lo siento.

 **Kotori** : no pasa nada. Eso está en el pasado. Pero creo que inconscientemente lo que dijiste ese día y el siguiente eran la verdad de Vector. Y para todos, esos recuerdos son verdaderos.

 **Vector** : Kotori….

 **Kotori** : yo siento que el día de tu cumpleaños no fue mentira….

 _ **Reinicio del Flashback. (Al día siguiente)**_

Ding Dong.

La última clase del día, que era de matemáticas había terminado hace un rato en la clase de Yuma y sus amigos. En una mesa, Yuma estaba como si se hubiese quitado una tarea que le quitaba la energía.

 **Yuma** : aahh, por fin se terminó las clases. Qué maravilla...

 **Kotori** : siempre igual. A ver si mejoras en prestar atención en clase.

 **Shingetsu** : bueno, bueno. Lo que pasa es que Yuma-kun quiere tener duelos para seguir mejorando.

 **Yuma** : lo siento, pero hoy tengo que irme a casa pronto.

 **Kotori** : ¿eh? Eso es raro en ti. ¿Ha pasado algo?

 **Yuma** : nee-chan, que quiere que le ayude con un trabajo de información de duelos que le han mandado hacer.

 **Kotori** : que bien. Así aprenderás un poco más de periodismo, estarás más tiempo con tu hermana y ella entenderá aun más tu pasión por los duelos.

 **Shingetsu** : Pues ve pitando Yuma-kun. Ahora debes ayudar a tu hermana, que es practicante independiente al contrario de ti.

 **Yuma** : no tenías que decir todo esos detalles.

 **Shingetsu** : ah, lo siento mucho. Yokare to Omotte.

 **Kotori** : tranquilos. A demás ya solo estamos nosotros. El delegado ha ido a una librería a buscar libros de estudios. Cathy me dijo que iría a visitar a sus gatos mientras intentaba hacerle entender que "no voy a aprovechar tu ausencia para engatusar a Yuma".

 **Shingetsu** : que bien os lleváis vosotras dos.

 **Kotori** : Si, claro. Tetsuo se ha ido a entrenar su estrategia de duelos y Tokunosuke dijo algo de un "negocio-ura".

 **Yuma** : ¿y Shark y la hermana de Shark?

 **Kotori** : Como Rio-san te escuche te va a aplastar. Han ido a dar una vuelta en moto. Bueno, eso dijo Rio-san. Shark dijo: "no tengo por qué decirte a donde voy". Y se fueron.

 **Yuma** : típico de Shark. Bueno. Yo me tengo que ir. Hasta luego.

 **Kotori y Shingetsu** : hasta luego.

…..

 **Shingetsu** : bueno, pues hemos quedado los dos solos. Ay.

 **Kotori** : ¿estás bien? Me ha parecido escuchar un crujido. ¿Te has hecho daño?

 **Shingetsu** : no pasa nada. Debe ser porque hoy he conseguido ayudar a unas 20 personas. Me siento que salto de la emoción. AY.

 **Kotori** : pues no saltes. Tiene pinta de que tienes ampollas de tanto correr y hacer muchas cosas. Venga, que te acompaño a tu casa.

 **Shingetsu** : ¿eh? No, no. No es necesario. Puedo ir yo solo a mí... Ay.

 **Kotori** : ¿qué decías? Por lo menos déjame ir contigo por el camino y luego nos separamos.

 **Shingetsu** : …Ok. Lo siento mucho, encima que hoy no te he podido ayudar.

 **Kotori** : venga, venga. No te preocupes (pues no se acuerda que lleva ayudándome 2 veces al día en esta semana). Vamos tranquilos, y no hagas locuras.

 **Shingetsu** : Si. Yokare to Omotte.

…...

Kotori y Shingetsu van paseando por el camino donde siempre va Yuma, contemplando el rio y a algunos niños dirigiéndose ya a sus casas. Mientras caminan bajo el sol que se oculta, Kotori le comenta algo a Shingetsu.

 **Kotori** : que bonita puesta de sol. ¿No crees?

 **Shingetsu** : es verdad. La verdad es que me encanta verla. Siento, como si al verla, se acabara los problemas que siento mientras espero el mañana.

 **Kotori** : eso es muy profundo. Sé que dijiste que no hablara del tema pero, Shingetsu...

 **Shingetsu** : ¿eh?

Kotori se gira hacia Shingetsum con los brazos cruzados. Con una sonrisa capaz de hacer sonreír a cualquiera, dice las siguientes palabras.

 **Kotori** : otanjoubi omedetou. (Feliz Cumpleaños)

El silencio es lo único que hay entre ellos. Solo está la sonrisa de Kotori y la sorpresa de Shingetsu. Es entonces cuando va a decir palabras que le salen sin pensar, que ocurre algo.

 **Shingetsu** : Kotori-san... yo…

 **Chico 1** : vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Que tenemos aquí?

Nuestros amigos se dan la vuelta y ven a dos personas, con pintas de abusones, fuertes y también con partes de un traje de instituto.

 **Chico 2** : Pero si es una parejita de enamorados. Que empalagoso. Y encima esa chica está con ese puntiagudo debilucho.

 **Shingetsu** : Kotori-san. Vayámonos. Estos tipos son sospechosos.

 **Chico 1** : Ah no. No os vais a ir a ninguna parte. Y menos tú preciosa.

 **Kotori** : vosotros sois de la escuela Tonjo ¿verdad? Sois de la escuela que no respetan las normas y que ya tienen problemas con las asociaciones de padres.

 **Chico 2** : pero si además de guapa es lista. Es lo máximo. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros y dejas a ese debilucho?

 **Kotori** : no, gracias. Voy ahora mismo a mi casa. Vámonos Shingetsu.

Cuando Kotori se dispone a irse con Shingetsu, los chicos la agarran de las muñecas y en cuanto empujan a Shingetsu al suelo, la ponen junto a sus caras.

 **Chico 1** : Eso no está bien. Deberías respectar a tus sempais.

 **Chico 2** : Sí, eso. Mereces un castigo. Y creo que vamos a empezar por abajo.

 **Kotori** : dejadme en paz.

 **Shingetsu** : vosotros, soltarla ahora mismo, cobardes. Meteros con alguien de vuestro tamaño.

 **Chico 1** : ¿con quién? ¿Tú? Pero si eres debilucho y tú pelo puntiagudo.

 **Chico 2** : eso, eso. No nos duraría ni 10 segundos peleando.

 **Shingetsu** : ¿Quién ha dicho pelearse? os reto a un duelo. Si es que no sois tan tontos para saber lo que es un duelo.

 **Chico 2** : como te atreves. Ok. Enfrentémonos a un duelo. Veamos lo que dices cuando te derrotemos.

 **Kotori** : Shingetsu-kun. Detente. Ve a buscar ayuda.

 **Shingetsu** : no te preocupes. Enseguida te rescataré. Cuando se trata de duelos, no tengo duda en ganar. Yokare to Omotte.

 **Chico 1** : basta de cháchara. Es hora de la destrucción.

Ambos Chicos y Shingetsu: DUELO.

El duelo es de dos contra 1, con un turno de Chico 1 a Shingetsu a Chico 2, y así sucesivamente. Los chicos usan ataques de tipo trampa, haciéndole daño todo el tiempo a Shingetsu. Mientras Shingetsu usa ataques de combinación que consigue mantenerse en cada turno. Pero entonces uno empieza a tocar a Kotori para terror de ella. Cuando Shingetsu se enfurece al ver eso, no consigue fijarse en que el otro le lanza piedras en su cuerpo hasta que le dan en la cabeza:

 **Shingetsu** : AAAHHH.

 **Chico 2** : pero que mal esquivas. Y yo que quería dar a una mosca.

 **Kotori** : COBARDES. SOIS UNOS COBARDES. Les estáis haciendo daño. Este duelo no es justo.

 **Chico 1** : tú cállate y disfruta viéndonos a nosotros. Después disfrutarás más.

 **Shingetsu** : si queréis atacar a alguien, atacarme a mí. Ella no participa en el duelo.

 **Chico 1** : OK. Como quieras. Vas a sufrir muchísimo, pero eso es tu deseo ¿no?

 **Shingetsu** : no te preocupes, Kotori-san. Pronto te rescataré. No soy tan bueno como Yuma-kun, pero no pienso perder.

 **Kotori** : Shingetsu-kun...Tú puedes, recuerda, disfruta del duelo.

 **Shingetsu** : disfruta del duelo. Cierto. Yokare to Omotte. Kattobingu Da Ore! Mi turno, Robo.

Entonces Shingetsu usando 3 monstruos invoca un monstruo XYZ. Este monstruo al haber sido invocado cuando el usuario tiene 500 puntos o menos, se le añade 1000 puntos de ataque, y 1000 de defensa. Además usando cada orbe que tiene, se le añade 100 puntos de ataque, pero a cambio destruye todas las cartas trampas, y permite atacar a los usuarios por igual. El ataque destruye todos los puntos de los oponentes antes de que pudieran atacar con sus monstruos.

Resultado: Shingetsu Rei Ganador.

 **Kotori** : lo has conseguido. Increíble Shingetsu-kun. Qué gran monstruo XYZ sacaste. No sabía que tuvieras tal carta

 **Shingetsu** : He ganado. He ganado. Lo he conseguido. Yokare to Omotte.

 **Chico 1** : no puedo creer que hayamos perdidos. Y encima contra ese debilucho.

 **Chico 2** : tienes razón. Que humillación. Pagará por esto.

 **Shingetsu** : ahora dejarla en paz y marchaos de aquí. Nos vamos ahora mismo.

 **Chico 1** : ¿eehhh? ¿Quien dijo que os dejaríamos si ganaras? No recuerdo haber dicho eso.

 **Chico 2** : cierto, cierto. Además ¿de qué sirve ganar un estúpido duelo que hasta un niño ganaría? Lo importante son los puños. Toma.

Entonces los chicos empiezan a darle una paliza a Shingetsu por sorpresa. Kotori intenta detenerles sin conseguir nada, cuando la empujan brutalmente al suelo, mientras empieza a llorar por su amigo.

 **Shingetsu** : Kotori-san. HUYE.

 **Kotori** : NO. Vosotros. Basta, dejarle. Sucios Cobardes. Él ha ganado. Dejar a Shingetsu en paz. Él es bueno.

Pero los matones la volvieron a empujar. Y mientras seguían pegando una y otra vez a Shingetsu, empezó a sentir una sensación de tristeza, mientras salían de su boca unas palabras.

 **Shingetsu** : Kotori-san...Hahaue.

 **Chico 1** : ¿eh? ¿Llamas a tú mama? Que cobarde. Y te llamas hombre. Toma.

 **Chico 2** : eso ¿y qué forma de llamar es esa? Hahaue ¿qué ridiculez? Llama a tu madre para que te salve. "Mamá, Sálvame" JAJAJAJAJAJA.

 **Shingetsu** : eso...va...a...ser...imposible...Ella...no va a...venir.

 **Kotori** : ¿eh?

 **Chico 1** : claro. Ninguna madre querría tener a un debilucho y cobarde como tú.

 **Chico 2** : eso es. No va a venir a rescatarte porque no quiere verte.

 **Shingetsu** : ni siquiera...podré...verla...Está muerta.

…...

 **Kotori, Chico 1 y Chico 2** : ¿EH?

 **Shingetsu** : ella murió cuando era pequeño. La mato Chichiue.

Los chicos se veían asustados. Iban de malos y hacían cosas malas. Pero escuchar un crimen como este se asustaron de verdad y empezaron a huir de Shingetsu que estaba tirado en el suelo.

 **Chico 1** : vámonos. Es el hijo de un asesino. Huyamos.

 **Chico 2** : Cierto, Cierto. Nos va a matar. Le hemos hecho daño y nos va a matar. Corramos por nuestras vidas.

Entonces solo se escucha el silencio, y mientras Shingetsu espera que también huya Kotori, ella está de pies, llorando, sin poder para.

 **Kotori** : Lo siento...No sabia...que tu madre...nunca se me ocurrió preguntar...por tus padres...Oh, Shingetsu-kun.

Lo que le sorprendía a Shingetsu no fueron solo las palabras de Kotori, que estaban llenas de sentimientos de tristeza por él. Ella seguía con él, hablándole, después de escuchar esa horrible verdad suya.

 **Shingetsu** : ¿todavía estás aquí? ¿Por qué?

 **Kotori** : ¿por….qué? ¿Qué quieres...Decir?

 **Shingetsu** : ¿no me has escuchado? Soy el hijo de un asesino. Podría matarte ahora mismo.

 **Kotori** : Shingetsu….

 **Shingetsu** : Llevo la sangre de un asesino. Por tanto soy malvado. Soy un monstruo...

Entonces Kotori le abraza. Le abraza como una madre que abraza a su hijo para calmar sus pesadillas. Le abraza con un sentimiento lleno de afecto. Mientras ella llora, Shingetsu tiene los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

 **Kotori** : no, no. Tú no eres un monstruo.

 **Shingetsu** : Kotori-san…Vete….O si no, yo…Lo sabía…Sabía que esto pasaría.

 **Kotori** : Shingetsu.

 **Shingetsu** : No importa donde vaya. Siempre seré el hijo de un asesino. Un futuro asesino.

 **Kotori** : Te equivocas. Tú eres Shingetsu-kun. Shingetsu Rei. Nuestro amigo. Gran fan y amigo de Yuma. Maníaco en ayudar a todos. Con tu frase Yokare to Omotte. Eres una persona amable.

 **Shingetsu** : No. yo...sniff...yo...snif...

 **Kotori** : llora, llora. Es mejor llorar a guardárselo. Suéltalo. Libera ese dolor.

Entonces Shingetsu empieza a agarrar a Kotori por la espalda, mientras las lágrimas que llevaban tanto tiempo ocultando para que nadie importante para él las viera, salían sin control de sus ojos.

 **Shingetsu** : Yo…Yo… uaaaaaaaahh, uuaaaaaaah. Uuaaaaaaah.

Fue como el grito de un niño puro que llevaba un gran dolor dentro de su corazón. En ese momento los sentimientos que consiguió ocultar durante tanto tiempo, salían sin control, mientras que Kotori le acariciaba la cabeza. Como una madre que acaricia a su hijo para llenarlo de amor.

…...

 **Kotori** : ¿te siente mejor ahora?

 **Shingetsu** : sniff...sí, mucho mejor…..Gracias Kotori-san.

 **Kotori** : no. Soy yo quien te tiene que dar las gracias. Me salvaste de esos matones, y además luchaste muy bien. Yuma estaría contento si te hubiera visto.

 **Shingetsu** : sí, quizás...Kotori-san. Sobre lo que ha pasado...

 **Kotori** : no se lo diré a nadie. Te lo prometo. Todos tienen algo que no quieren decir. Algo que proteger.

 **Shingetsu** : gracias. Eres muy amable. Al menos déjame contarte lo que recuerdo. Es muy duro. Ah, pero no es necesario que lo...

 **Kotori** : si sientes que debes decirlo, aunque sea solo una vez, que sea conmigo. No te preocupes. Ya has oído todas las aventuras y tristes verdades que he escuchado junto a Yuma. Una más no me hará dudar de un amigo.

 **Shingetsu** : Kotori-san…. Mi madre era muy amable. Cuando la gente habla sobre un alma bondadosa siempre me viene su rostro en mi cabeza. Mi padre la maltrataba. Decía que quería un hijo guerrero. Uno que no tuviera compasión en este mundo, y que mi madre había dado luz a un cobarde. Ella me protegía de sus maltratos cuando podía. Pero un día, ella estaba cansada. Mi padre me maltrató todo un día. Yo no me quejaba. Si me atacaba, a ella la dejaría en paz. Ella estaría a salvo. Eso pensaba.

 **Kotori** : Shingetsu...

 **Shingetsu** : pero entonces, cogió un cuchillo, intentó matarme diciendo "muere hijo cobarde". Pero fue mi madre la que se puso en medio, aún cansada se esforzó en protegerme. Murió al instante. Y mi padre, con su cuerpo débil y cansado, también murió.

…...

 **Kotori** : entonces...tú... ¿vives solo?

 **Shingetsu** : sí. Vivo solo. Pero mi madre siempre me educó para poder hacer las tareas de la casa, y de otras cosas para poder vivir solo. Ella me enseñó todo lo que sé. Así que no tengo problemas de vivir solo.

 **Kotori** : entonces…..Haces siempre todos esos intentos de ayudar….

 **Shingetsu** : ella me dijo que mi mejor habilidad era el de querer ser amigo de todos. Que me esforzara al máximo y fuera feliz al hacerlo con todas mis intenciones.

 **Kotori** :…..De ahí viene "Yokare to Omotte". ¿Verdad?

 **Shingetsu** :….Sí.

Mientras que el sol aún se podía ver, Kotori seguía mirando a Shingetsu preocupada por todos esos sentimientos que le decía y que sentía que él llevaba tanto tiempo sin decir a nadie.

 **Shingetsu** : Fiuu. Es verdad lo que dicen. Me siento como haberme quitado una gran carga. Gracias, Kotori-san.

 **Kotori** : no, no. Ya te he dicho que soy yo la que te debe las gracias. Tu secreto está a salvo.

 **Shingetsu** : Gracias, Kotori-san.

 **Kotori** : Ya sé. Acabo de recordarlo

 **Shingetsu** : ¿qué pasa?

 **Kotori** : vayamos a casa de Yuma. ¿Qué tal si le ayudamos un poco con el trabajo de su hermana? Es bueno para duelos, pero a lo mejor para escribir de ellos... es otra historia.

 **Shingetsu** : pero, si me ve, se preguntará que me ha pasado.

 **Kotori** : cerca hay un sitio de limpieza al público. Vamos.

 **Shingetsu** : ¿eeeehhhhh?

 _ **Interrupción del flashback**_

 **Kotori** : en aquel momento fuiste muy valiente. Ya fuera una actuación tuya o siendo tú mismo.

 **Vector** : eres mi amiga. En ese momento no podía permitir que te hicieran daño, sabiendo, bueno…Ya sabes.

 **Kotori** : lo sé, lo sé. Te he dicho que no pasa nada. Pero siento que lo que dijiste en aquel momento fue real. Y resultó serlo.

 **Vector** : quizás es como tú dices. Mi antiguo yo me dio señales de mi pasado, y me vino todas esas palabras en ese momento. Eso no estaba dentro de mi actuación.

 **Kotori** : yo pienso que es aun más profundo. Tú mismo intentaste librarte del sello de Don Thousand, y te vinieron esos recuerdos en palabras cuando eras tú mismo y no lo que él quería que fueras.

 **Vector** : es posible. Es verdad. ¿Sí te dije toda esa historia? ¿Por qué no se la constante a Yuma, Astral y a los demás? Aunque hubiera fingido todo, seguro que cuanta más información del enemigo, hubieseis llegado a buscar un punto débil.

 **Kotori** : ... No lo hice, porque nosotros no buscábamos puntos débiles. En ese momento me preocupaba Yuma después de su transformación maligna. Además...

 **Vector** : ¿además?

 **Kotori** : cuando descubrimos tus ruinas, y luego Astral supuso que esos comentarios vuestros que parecían salir de vuestro corazón eran vuestros verdadero recuerdos, supe al instante de que lo que me dijiste era verdad. Me sentí aliviada de que en el fondo fueras bueno. Pero no podía decírselo a Yuma.

 **Vector** : ¿porque yo era vuestro enemigo?

 **Kotori** : en parte. Pero yo sabía, que si se lo decía a Yuma, él volvería a creer en ti, pero también dudaría en luchar contra vosotros. Para él, sus seres queridos y los duelos son su vida. ¿Qué pasaría si supiera que tendría que acabar contigo en un duelo cuando aún quedaba algo bueno en ti?

 **Vector** : ...conociéndolo habría intentado salvarme, deteniendo el duelo. Y como era yo entonces, me habría aprovechado y acabado con él y con todos.

 **Kotori** : Es posible. En ese momento solo Yuma pensaba en salvaros. No en derrotaros. Fue uno de los momentos en que le vi más frágil de los que recuerdo.

 **Shingetsu** Gracias. Por haber guardado el secreto todo este tiempo.

 **Kotori** : para eso están los amigos.

 **Vector** : jeje. Pero aún así. Detesto que me llevases a ese lugar.

 **Kotori** : ¿eh? Pero si quedaste bien limpio. Al final fuiste a casa de Yuma limpio.

 **Vector** : sentí una vergüenza sin límites... Pero al final fue bueno ir a la casa de Yuma

 _ **Reinicio del flashback**_

Kotori se lleva a Shingetsu corriendo. Cuando llegan al servicio de limpieza al público, entran para vergüenza de Shingetsu, con los comentarios de las mujeres de lo mono que es. Una vez terminado, se dirigen a casa de Yuma.

 **Kotori** : ¿qué te dije? No hemos tardado nada. Y has quedado limpito del todo.

 **Shingetsu** : no pienso ir a ese sitio nunca más. ¿Tú has escuchado todo lo que decían las mujeres de allí? Qué vergüenza.

 **Kotori** : pero si te han elogiado. "Que mono", "muy original tu peinado", "seguro que tienes mucha energía".

 **Shingetsu** : aahh para. Por favor. Vayamos rápido a casa de Yuma-kun.

 **Kotori** : vale, vale. Yo te llevo. Sé donde está. Sígueme.

Caminaron duran una media hora. El sol estaba casi oculto, y mientras más caminaban, más cerca se veía la casa de Yuma. Pero aunque debería haber gente, todas las luces estaban apagadas.

 **Shingetsu** : qué raro. Parece que no hay nadie. ¿Crees que habrán salido a cenar?

 **Kotori** : no lo sé. Yuma me habría pedido ayuda de qué hacer si saliesen a cenar.

 **Shingetsu** : se nota que sois muy buenos amigos. Le ayudas en todo sus defectos. Cualquiera que no te conociese diría que estás enamorado de Yuma-kun.

Fue ante ese comentario, que Kotori se puso de golpe tan roja como los tomates que tuvo que comer Yuma en ese duelo de verduras que tuvo ya hace un tiempo.

 **Kotori** : qu-qué... ¿qué estás diciendo? Yo... ¿enamorada...de...Yuma...? Solo somos amigos de la infancia.

 **Shingetsu** : siento decirte que ese argumento es débil. Ya sabes de todas esas historias que empiezan como amigos de la infancia y luego...

 **Kotori** : YUMA Y YO SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS.

 **Shingetsu** : vale, vale. Solo te estaba explicando lo que se ve a veces. ¿Me perdonas?

 **Kotori** : …...Vaaaale. Pero no vuelvas a tocar ese tema. ¿De acuerdo?

 **Shingetsu** : por supuesto. Yokare to Omotte.

Llegan a la entrada de la casa de Yuma, Kotori y ella se asoma por la ventana que está oscura. Luego intenta llamar a la puerta y ve que la puerta está abierta.

 **Kotori** : qué raro, la puerta está abierta. Normalmente la cierra Obomi. Voy a entrar.

 **Shingetsu** : cuidado Kotori-san. Es peligroso entrar. ¿Y si hay un ladrón?

 **Kotori** : no pasa nada. El sistema de esta casa es muy bueno frente a ladrones. Enseguida vengo. No te muevas de aquí

 **Shingetsu** : vale. Pero no tardes.

Pasan unos minutos y Shingetsu no ve ninguna luz encendida, ni a nadie que se acerque a la casa. Todo está en silencio. Y eso le preocupa.

 **Shingetsu** : Kotori-san está tardando mucho. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Pero me dijo que no entrara.

Pero no pudo pensar más, porque entonces escuchó el grito de Kotori, como si estuviese a su lado.

 **Kotori** : Shingetsu-kun, entra. RÁPIDO.

 **Shingetsu** : Kotori-san. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Shingetsu entra y de repente escucha el ruido de varios golpes, nota algo cayendo por la cabeza y se enciende las luces. Cuando abre los ojos lo que ve es.

 **TODOS** : SHINGETSU, OTANJOUBI OMEDETEOU.

No podía creer lo que veía ante sus ojos. Los ruidos eran de las lanzas serpentinas que se abrían, y estaban llenos de confeti y serpentinas, que era lo que caía delante de él. Los que estaban ahí eran:

Yuma, Cathy, Tetsuo, Tokunosuke, Takashi, Rio, por un lado apartado Shark, y también por otro Kaito con un joven que debía ser su hermano Haruto acompañado de un robot raro.

 **Yuma** : felicidades Shingetsu. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños? Casi creía que no funcionaría el plan.

 **Tetsuo** : ¿qué estás diciendo? Si hasta hace una hora creías firmemente en el plan. Tú y tu poca paciencia.

 **Tokunosuke** : ha sido buena la idea de las luces apagadas. ¿No crees? En todo sitio hay un lado oculto-ura.

 **Cathy** : pero ha sido divertido hacerlo entre todos, ¿no creéis?

 **Rio** : cierto. Gracias a la ayuda de todos lo hemos conseguido. ¿Qué te parece Shingetsu?

 **Shingetsu** : ah..yo..esto...¿cómo?

 **Takashi** : todo no tsumari, ayer nos enteramos que era tu cumpleaños gracias a Yuma que escuchó a Kotori al salir del despacho del profesor.

 **Kotori** : menudo susto me diste, justo cuando quería decírselo a solas, me pillaste y empezaste a preguntarme

 **Astral** : es típico de él apresurarse antes de pensar.

 **Yuma** : que os escucho a todos. No os quejéis. Al final todo salió bien ¿no?

 **Shark** : mira que arrastrarnos a todos a esto y encima con poco tiempo.

 **Rio** : oh, no te quejes, Ryoga. Que sé que te ha gustado poner los adornos. Estabas lleno de emoción como un niño.

 **Shark** : ca-cállate. ¿Qu-qué estás diciendo? Y-yo no estaba emo-mocionado.

 **Shingetsu** : nunca me hubiera imaginado todo esto. ¿Tú también has venido Kaito-san? Y él es...

 **Haruto** : buenas tardes. Me llamo Tenjo Haruto. Yuma-san me ha hablado mucho de usted. Cuando Yuma-san invitó a mi hermano, él había dicho que fuera en vez de él, pero insistí que viniera.

 **Kaito** : ya dije que tenía asuntos que atender. Pero aún así mi hermano es insistente cuando se refiere que salga.

 **Ōbitaru** : vamos, Kaito-sama. Haruto-sama se preocupa por usted. Y no querría que fuera solo a una fiesta cuando unos de ellos es Baka-Yuma.

 **Yuma** : repite eso si te atreves.

 **Kaito** : para eso estás tú, para guiarlo y evitar problemas, Ōbitaru.

 **Haruto** : lo siento por la actitud de mi hermano. Aunque no lo parezca deseaba venir. De todas formas: otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu.

 **Shingetsu** : ah, muchas gracias.

Entonces de la cocina salen por lo que sabía Shingetsu, Akari. La hermana de Yuma, y Haru, la abuela de ambos hermanos.

 **Akari** : bueno, conque este el nuevo amigo de mi hermanito. ¿Tú también eres un maníaco de los duelos?

 **Yuma** : nee-chan. Ahora no. No empieces con el mismo tema con mis amigos.

 **Haru** : lo que pasa es que tu hermana se preocupa mucho por ti. Yuma. ¿No, Akari?

 **Akari** : bu-bueno. S-Sí. De todas formas he oído cosas de ti. Será mejor que controles un poco esa rapidez.

 **Shingetsu** : S-Si. Yokare to Omotte. Y encantado de conocerla.

 **Haru** : vaya, que educado. Y tiene una frase como nuestro Yuma.

 **Yuma** : Abuela…

 **Haru** : acércate un poco, por favor, Rei-kun.

 **Shingetsu** : S-Si.

Cuando Shingetsu se pone delante de Haru, ella abre del todo sus ojos que miran de frente a un sorprendido Shingetsu. Pero este, no aparta la mirada. Sigue mirando sin pestañear.

 **Haru** : veo que tienes unos ojos que ocultan una gran amabilidad, y también un deseo de amistad. Sigue por ese camino. Seguro que no te arrepentirás.

 **Shingetsu** : mu-muchas gracias.

 **Kotori** : siempre me sorprende esa habilidad que tiene tu abuela, Yuma.

 **Yuma** : vamos, tampoco es muy importante. Pero admito que nunca se ha equivocado.

 **Obomi** : la tarta está lista. Apártate, Baka-Yuma. Apártate, Baka-Yuma.

 **Yuma** : ya te he dicho que dejes de llamarme Baka-Yuma.

 **Obomi** : entonces… Apártate, Baka. Apártate, Baka.

 **Yuma** : NO ME REFERÍA A ESO.

 **Shingetsu** : chicos...

Todos miran a Shingetsu, sorprendidos que cuando empieza a hablar, está lleno de lágrimas que no paran de salir.

 **Shingetsu** : ¿Habéis... Habéis hecho esta fiesta...preparado todo esto...por...mí?

 **Yuma** : ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo? Por supuesto que sí. Somos amigos. ¿Quien no quiere celebrar su cumpleaños con amigos?

 **Shingetsu** : yo...yo...Muchas Gracias.

 **Kotori** : jeje. ¿Me perdonas por haberte ocultado esto, Shingersu-kun?

 **Shingetsu** : Claro….que…sí…Kotori-san.

 **Akari** : bien. Ahora que toda la sorpresa está aclarada, es hora de la fiesta. Vamos.

 **TODOS** : SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

 **Vector** : ese día ha sido un verdadero tesoro. En todos esos años como Barian, no había imaginado nunca un día como ese.

 **Kotori** : eso significa mucho, porque demuestra lo bueno que eres. Es cierto. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme con una fiesta? Yuma celebra su cumpleaños la semana que viene, y estoy pensando en darle una sorpresa.

 **Vector** : joooo. Una sorpresa ¿eh? Bueno, soy un maestro de las sorpresas y de algunos engaños, así que puedes contar conmigo.

 **Kotori** : veo que una parte tuya sigue siendo la de creído.

 **Vector** : que se puede hacer. Oresama siempre es necesitado.

 **Kotori** : ya. Pues a ver lo que piensa Rio-san cuando le diga lo que acabas de decir.

 **Vector** : no te atreverás. Tú no.

 **Kotori** : una chica siempre tiene sorpresas.

 **Vector** : ni hablar. No se lo dirás.

 **Kotori** : se lo diré, ya verás.

 **Vector** : Te ayudaré, te ayudaré. Lo prometo. Yokare to Omotte.

 **Kotori** : jeje, bueno. Solo por escuchar esa frase, está bien.

 **Vector** : fiuu. No me des estos sustos. Ya sabes que yo, esto…. Bueno….Que a mí, Merag...

 **Kotori** : lo sé. No te preocupes. Bueno, es hora de trabajar. Let's Go.

 **Vector** : Go.

 _ **Flashback.**_

En los pasillos del gran castillo, donde se podía ver por completo el reino, una mujer de una belleza indescriptible contemplaba las vistas del reino, deseando que siempre fuera hermoso. No en apariencia, sino en bondad por los corazones del pueblo.

En ese momento un niño lleno de energía, con traje de la realeza se acercaba corriendo para dirigirse donde estaba ella.

 **Vector** : Hahaue. He terminado ya las clases particulares.

 **Madre** : ya veo. ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Has tenido problemas con los deberes?

 **Vector** : no, no. En prácticas de defensa y ataque no han parado de elogiar mi técnica. Yo pensaba que lo estaba haciendo mal, porque derroté a mi rival sin hacerle una herida, y siempre dicen que hay que derrotar al enemigo por completo.

 **Madre** : Derrotar a tú enemigo sin hacerle ninguna herida demuestra que tienes una gran habilidad de rapidez y precisión, y que eres una persona amable que no quiere hacer daño ni a sus enemigos.

 **Vector** : entiendo. Y en los estudios decían que no tenía problemas de cálculos, que aparte de algunos contenidos un poco mayores, era todo perfecto. Pero no paraban de llamarme Tensei, ¿es que tengo que hacer algo con una vida o un estudio de la vida?

 **Madre** : jejeje. Te equivocas. Te habrán llamado Tensai. Que significa, un genio que no comete errores.

A pesar de ser un príncipe, seguía siendo un niño. Cuando se dio cuenta del error, su cara se puso del color de un tomate, y empezó a tartamudear de la vergüenza.

 **Vector** : ¿ah? Y-ya-ya lo sabía. ¿Cómo iba a entender mal eso? Ja, jajajaja.

 **Madre** : no te preocupes. Está bien equivocarse para aprender. Es una regla natural. Aun más cuando haces esos divertidos juegos de palabras. Jejeje.

 **Vector** : Hahaue! Que me da vergüenza. Cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 **Madre** : no te preocupes. Estoy bien. Hoy estoy lleno de energía. Pero Tranquilo. No me esforzaré demasiado.

 **Vector** : entiendo. Bueno, tengo que prepararme. El príncipe Nash y la princesa Merag vendrán a nuestro reino. Tengo que estar presente

 **Madre** : me alegra ver que tienes grandes amigos. Pero apuesto que lo de presentarse es por cierta princesa. ¿nooooo?

 **Vector** : aaahh. No sigas. Por favor.

 **Madre** : vale, vale. Vector. Recuerda una cosa.

 **Vector** : ¿sí? ¿Qué es. Hahaue?

Entonces su madre se agacha para estar a su altura, y le da un abrazo maternal. Vector siente una calidez que recorre todo su cuerpo. Siente el amor de su madre hacia él. Es entonces, que ella le empieza a hablar.

 **Madre** : no importa lo oscuro que se ponga el camino, no importa si tu corazón es robado, si tu cuerpo es controlado. No importa si tu mente está perdida. Mientras tengas ese sentimiento de amistad y tus buenos recuerdos, aunque los hayas olvidados. Siempre habrá esperanza en medio de la oscuridad. Esfuérzate.

Entonces deja de abrazar a Vector y se levanta con cuidado, para no caerse, mientras que Vector piensa en todo lo que acaba de pasar.

 **Vector** : Hahaue. No he podido entender todo lo que me has dicho….Pero entiendo tus sentimientos, y que tienes tus mejores intenciones. Yokare to Omotte.

 **Madre** : esa frase es muy buena. Asegúrate siempre de recordarla.

 **Vector** : te lo prometo, Hahaue. Ahora, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos en la cena. Cuídate.

 **Madre** : ten cuidado y diviértete mucho.

El se dirigía hacia la entrada, donde debían de estar ya sus amigos, mientras que sin saberlo, su madre empezó a rezar por él, para que estuviera a salvo.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Vector al recordar ese momento de su vida pasada, empieza a contemplar el cielo con una sonrisa cálida, y llena de gratitud. Empezó a susurrar para sí mismo.

 **Vector** : Ahora entiendo lo que querías decirme, Hahaue. Siempre lo supiste. Es lo que llaman, el instinto de una madre ¿verdad? Y siempre me protegiste. Muchas gracias. Seguiré cumpliendo la promesa que te hice. Por ti y por mí.

 **Kotori** : ¿decías algo?

 **Vector** : nada, solo hablaba de la puesta de sol.

 **Kotori** : es cierto. Es muy hermosa. Bueno. Tenemos que ir rápido a mi casa. No te quedes atrás.

 **Vector** : Espera. No corras tan rápido de repente., Yokare to Omotte!

Y ambos se dirigen a casa de Kotori, para preparar la fiesta de Yuma, y de la que seguro, se convertirá en un gran recuerdo para Yuma, y para todas las personas que le rodean. Como a cierto chico que siempre hace las cosas con "sus mejores intenciones".

 **FIN**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Me gusta la amistad entre los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, y pienso que debería haber más historias de este tipo. Como habréis notado, quería reflejar la amistad que tiene Kotori con Vector desde que ella lo conoció como Shingetsu. Ahora, para los que no sabéis japonés, o no recuerdan algunas partes en japonés de la serie, os ayudo:**

yokare to omotte (mis mejores intenciones. La frase que siempre dice Shingetsu, y Vector en el último capítulo)

-kun. -san (formas de dirigirse a personas conocidas)

-sensei (significa profesor)

nee-chan (hermana)

otanjoubi omedetou. (Feliz Cumpleaños. Me pareció lógico decir su significado porque puede ser poco conocido)

otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu (igual que el anterior, pero de formas más educada. En este caso Haruto lo dice por respeto al no conocerle tanto como Yuma y los demás)

sempai (alumno mayor. Los nuevos alumnos son llamados Kohai)

Hahaue (una forma respetada de llamar a una madre)

Chichiue (una forma respetada de llamar a un padre)

todo no tsumari (para resumir. Es la muletilla de Takashi o como lo llaman, delegado)

-ura (oculto, es como termina siempre sus frases Tokunosuke)

Oresama (es una forma a referirse a sí mismo, pero de una forma importante, como hacía Vector como Barian)

Tensei (Transferencia Vital o Reencarnación. Información de Naruto)

Tensai (es la forma de referirse a un genio. Alguien que tiene el talento desde que nació)

 **Pues eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado, y consiga inspirar a alguno, historias de Shingetsu/Vector. Creedme. Hasta hace poco era un lector, y no esperaba escribir una historia. Espero mejorar con el tiempo. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
